feed_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
Overclocker Upgrade
Pulled from industrial craft wiki. An overclocker upgrade can be used to speed up machines at the cost of higher energy consumption. Place one or more overclocker upgrades into the four right-most slots to upgrade a machine. Each upgrade reduces the operating time to 70% of the previous value and increases energy consumption by 60%. The overclocker upgrade's effects stack exponentially. For example, two upgrades makes the machine operate at (0.7)^2 = 0.49 times normal time (102% faster) and use 1.6^2 = 2.56 times the energy (139% more). 8 of them will run the machine at over 8 times normal speed, and use over 43 times as much EU. Overclockers work slightly different with gregtech machines. Instead of inserting them in the inventory of the machine, they are simply applied by right-clicking the machine with the upgrade in hand. This will apply it to the machine, doubling the speed of the system (100% faster) but quadrupling the EU cost (300% more). Upgrades inserted this way also cannot be removed. Extreme care must therefore be taken when overclocking gregtech machines, as it is very easy to surpass the maximum EU input per tick (i.e. a LV machine requiring 64 EU/t). Transformer Upgrades can of course be applied to these machines in order to make them work. Also, when you pick up these machines with an electrical wrench the upgrades will stay on it. If you mouse over them in your inventory you can now even see what upgrades are on them. Overclocker upgrades result in poor energy efficiency (more EU will be consumed per operation). This results in a 12 percent increase in energy per operation per upgrade (0.7*1.6 = 1.12, (1.12)^10 = 3.11 ). While building multiple machines makes better use of a limited energy supply, but overclocking allows for reduced space and wiring requirements when time or compact construction are more important or energy is plentiful. The reduced efficiency can be mitigated by combining both approaches, dividing a number of overclocker upgrades evenly between a handful of machines. An overclocked machine's speed cannot exceed 1 operation per tick, so adding additional overclocker upgrades beyond that point is useless. Recipe In Practice Revised: 2012-02-28 by Xenoflot - Please advise me on IC2 forum of any mistakes. - Max speed benefits are obtained with: 12 overclocker upgrades for Macerators and Extractors, 10 for Electric Furnaces and 9 for Recyclers;. In each case you're going to need to put in transformer upgrades, use Glass Fibre Cable and storage upgrades. Charge Pads When the Overclocker Upgrade is placed into a Charge Pad, it will increace the overall charge rate of the pad, but it will also consume more energy, as well as waste some! The waste can be counteracted with an Efficiency Upgrade. Overclockers in Gregtech Machines Gregtech machines have slightly different principles to normal ic2 machines in terms of overclocking. You can place an overclocker in a machine by simply having it in your hand, and right clicking on the machine with them. All of the Gregtech machines have an limit of a maximum of 4 overclockers, however, often, too many overclockers can render a machine to be useless since as more overclockers are placed in the machine, more energy is required. Since all the gregtech machines have an energy input limit, it means that too many overclockers cause the machine to be in-capable of completing any function. To over come this problem, Transformer Upgrades must be used. However, these also have a limit in gregtech machines, often a maximum of 1 (max input 512eu/t) or 2 (max input 2048eu/t). For example, when an over clocker is put in the Industrial blast furnace, the energy requirement of the machine increases from 128eu/t to 512eu/t. Thus a transformer upgrade must be used to allow the machine to accept 512eu/t. If 2 overclockers are placed in the Industrial blast furnace, the energy requirement increases from 512eu/t to 2048eu/t. The only way to supply the machine with such high voltage, without it blowing up - since you can't place anymore transformer upgrades in the machies - is to have input of 512eu/t into the machine from 4 sides. If 3 or 4 overclockers are placed in the machine, the machine will be useless since the energy requirement will be too high to ever be able to supply to the machine. Some machines, however, like the Industrial centrifuge can accept 2 transformer upgrades and can accept all 4 overclocker upgrades, consuming 512eu/t. Some machines have some recipes that require less energy input than the maximum input of the machines, thus, one can over clock the machine with more overclockers. I.e. if the maximum input for a machine is 128eu/t and it can accept a maximum of 1 transformer upgrade - and for a certain recipe, all that is required is 32eu/t, one can over clock the machine with 3 over clockers, (using 512eu/t). However, if one should revert to another machine which requires 128eu/t, the machine will be incapable of completing the recipe, unless supplied with 512eu/t from each side of the machine. WARNING: Once an overclocker / Transformer upgrade is placed into a machine, it is impossible to take it back out, thus caution must be taken as to how many over clockers are placed into a machine as, if too many are placed, the machine will be useless. Even with the industrial centrifuge example stated before, a maximum of 3 over clockers should be placed for safety. Video Category:IndustrialCraft 2 Category:Upgrade